The present invention relates to a color cathode ray tube of the type which is equipped with an in-line type electron gun constructed to emit three electron beams horizontally in one row toward a phosphor screen.
In a color cathode ray tube, a vacuum vessel is constructed of a panel portion providing a display screen, a neck portion having an electron gun assembly disposed therein, and a funnel portion joining the panel portion and the neck portion.
In an electron gun assembly arranged in the neck portion, three electron guns are arrayed in-line at a spacing s for emitting three electron beams for individually irradiating red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color phosphors of a phosphor screen formed on the inner face of the panel portion. On the phosphor screen, there are arranged individual phosphors which are adjacent to each other for the red (R), green (G) and blue (B) colors to form one color pixel.
The three electron beams, as emitted from the individual electron guns, are able to irradiate the individual phosphors corresponding to each color pixel by the actions of a deflection yoke (hereinafter to be referred to as the "DY") which is mounted generally around the boundary between the neck portion and the funnel portion. In order to adjust the trajectories of the electron beams so that the individual electron beams, as deflected by the DY, may irradiate predetermined phosphors accurately, an adjustment magnet arrangement is mounted around the neck portion. This adjustment magnet arrangement is constructed, for example, of 2-pole and 4-pole magnets disposed on the side of the DY, and a magnet assembly composed of 2-pole, 4-pole and 6-pole magnets disposed on the side of the electron gun assembly.
As an example of a color cathode tube having the aforementioned construction, there has been proposed a color cathode ray tube which has an enhanced deflection sensitivity obtained by reducing the external diameter of the neck portion, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-141999 (Japanese Patent Application No. 5-286772).